Blood Stain
by LadyAshling
Summary: Hermione has some information about Draco Malfoy, but will anybody listen to reason? A/U, slightly OOC, rated M for strong language and implied sexual relations Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters are JKR's. I just play in her universe.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. It was running in rivers across the ground causing her to slip and slide across the grass as she ran, only serving to smear more blood that wasn't hers onto her clothes and congealing in her tangled mass of curls. The battle was nearly won, but she was running away from the last of the fighting, towards the field in which the first spells had been cast. Hermione ran until her lungs burned, but she didn't let up, she had to find him. She had been backtracking for some time constantly searching the ground for any sign of him as she went, but so far she'd had no luck. She had seen plenty of others lying dead, but none of their faces were the one she sought and she was too numb at this point to really register all the death around her.

Tears of desperation were falling down her dirty face leaving their traitorous marks across her cheeks, but she was too focused to care. She whipped her head to her left and veered around the bodies towards the sound that caught her attention. As Hermione rounded a small copse of trees she let out a small, strangled cry. There was no mistaking his white blond hair fanned across the ground like a halo, stained brown in places with mud and blood. She desperately hoped that the blood was not his own.

He wasn't moving and it worried her. The sound she heard was a fox come to see if there was a free meal to be had amongst all the dead. In her rage and disgust she reached down and picked up a sizeable rock and lobbed it towards the creature which turned tail and ran from the crazy human. She slid her way to his side with her hands shaking and tears falling in earnest down her face. Hermione reached out and tenderly stroked his face – he was freezing.

"No, oh, oh, gods no!" She sobbed as she took his wrist and felt for a pulse. It was impossible to tell with her own body trembling like a leaf, so she gulped in a couple lung-full of air to steady her hand, and tried again. There! He had a pulse but it was thready and weak, without immediate attention he would be gone soon.

Taking her wand in hand she pointed it directly at his heart. "Rennervate." He groaned softly and Hermione felt his pulse strengthen under her fingers. She gave him a cursory examination to see if he had any physical injuries, but there were none she could see. The color began to return to his lips and cheeks, which had turned an unnerving gray, and she was silently relieved to see him trying to rouse himself.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and groaned again when he tried to sit up. Whatever the spell was that hit him had thrown him across the field with incredible force and knocked him out. He could tell that he was unhurt in any other way, but his chest and back were incredibly sore and any movement was agonizing. A slight sheen of sweat appeared across his forehead and he startled when a hand brushed it away. His grey eyes snapped open and drank in the loving chocolate ones that met his gaze. "Hermione," he breathed.

He took in her appearance and noticed that she was practically covered in blood. "Gods, Hermione! Please tell me that's not all yours?" He indicated her bloodied clothing and clots in her hair. For the first time Hermione looked down and saw the state she was in and gasped.

"No, it's not mine. I'm fine, really. The ground is covered in blood and I slipped in it quite a bit when I was trying to find you." She smiled reassuringly at the concerned wizard. "What about you? Any other injuries that need to be tended to?"

He shook his head softly. "No, I just took a hell of a hit to the chest and then I slammed into the ground on my back, so I'm incredibly sore and will probably be black and blue for a while, but nothing else." She nodded absently and she rummaged through her bag.

"Accio Dittany." The tiny vial shot into her hand and she quickly pulled the stopper and held it to his lips. "Trust me."

He swallowed without argument and immediately felt the Dittany go to work loosening sore muscles and repairing broken blood vessels that would otherwise turn blue. Within minutes he was able to sit up without pain. "Thank you for everything." He reached out an aristocratic hand and stroked her muddy cheek. Hermione leaned into his gentle touch and placed her small hand on top of his. "I have to go before anyone notices me."

She nodded sadly and released his hand. "I know. I promise we will fix this mess so you can come home."

He gave a sad smile and shook his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Hermione admired his easy grace as he stood up and brushed off his pants, even with everything going on he still had an air of nobility and she admitted to herself that she was slightly jealous. He gallantly offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. Before she could say her goodbyes she was wrapped in a fierce embrace with Draco's soft lips demanding entrance to her mouth. She didn't put up any fight. As their tongues slid against each other and their lips molded into one, she cataloged and memorized every touch of him pressed against her body and the sweet flavor of his mouth.

It was over much too quickly. Resigned to his fate, Draco pulled away and tried to settle his features into something besides the pain of separation he was feeling. Hermione could see he was struggling to remain composed, but pretended she was not aware because of how sensitive he was to openly showing emotions. She stepped back and gave him some space, even though the distance was already too much for her to bear. "Take care, Draco. Have faith in us," he scowled slightly, "or at least have faith in me. I will make it possible for you to return soon."

"Don't wait for me, Hermione, just in case things don't work out. Promise me you'll be happy." She could only nod as her throat was closing up and the tears were threatening to fall, but she wasn't going to cry until he left. With a loud CRACK he Apparated and Hermione fell to her knees and sobbed until she was hoarse amidst the bodies, the blood, and the carrion eaters. After what seemed like hours she managed to find the strength to stand and she began the trek through the trees and across the field to where the last of the fighting had been going on. Her body felt numb and she moved with jerky, uncoordinated steps back to reality. The reality of a world without Voldemort, but also a world without Draco Malfoy; defector of the Dark, spy for the Order, her lover, and husband. She could only pray that it would all be cleared up with the Ministry soon. _Oh gods, please don't let it take years!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco woke up to the sun streaming through the blinds, directly into his gray eyes. He narrowed his eyes to dim out some of the piercing rays threatening to blind him on his least favorite day of the week. Monday – the start of another work week. Another week living in Tennessee, instead of London with his witch.

He rolled out of bed and began his morning routine which included making sure that his glamor charm was in place, since Draco Malfoy was still a wanted wizard throughout the world, and checking his security spells for tampering. Finding nothing amiss he fixed a quick breakfast and sat down with the latest Daily Prophet to check the news from home.

His name hadn't been mentioned in the paper in years, but he checked every day just in case. Draco wanted to believe Hermione's words when they parted, that she would be able to make the Wizengamot see reason, but he always knew it was futile. The headline said that next weekend there would be a celebration honoring those who helped end the madness of Voldemort. Towards the end of the article there was a brief mention of Hermione Granger who was making her final plea to the Wizengamot on behalf of Draco Malfoy.

"It's time the governing body see reason. All the other unwilling Death Eater recruits and even those who joined whole-heartedly have been granted special dispensation, except for Draco Malfoy and it is a gross injustice to one of the key players in the defeat of Voldemort. The time for hatred and blood feuds has long past."

Draco sighed and shook his head at his feisty Gryffindor. Loyal to the bone, she would never give up on him, but apparently this was the last time the Wizengamot was willing to hear her plead his case. He checked the day she was to speak before the old codgers and saw that he had 3 days.

Touching his wand to his throat to change the timbre of his voice, he picked up his cell phone and called his boss. "Sorry to call in on such short notice, but I've got a family emergency to take care of. I have to leave town now to take care of things. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I'll keep you posted."

His boss was understanding and told him to take as much time as he needed. In the six years that he had worked in the Potions shop he had never taken any personal time or vacation. He quickly cleaned up the apartment and fortified the spells around his house. Shrinking his luggage into his pocket, Draco steeled himself for what would surely be the most painful performance of his life, and Apparated.

He landed on his feet in front of Gringotts. It was perfect really, because he could be swallowed by the crowd and he made his way to The Leaky Cauldron. It was even more dilapidated than it was almost seven years ago. Draco walked up to one of the barmaids, "I need a room for a few days, please." She smiled at him and flipped her hair in an attempt to be flirtatious.

"Oooo, an American. Sure thing, lovey, how many beds?" She wiggled her eyebrows and it took everything Draco had not to laugh.

"One bed under the name James Tucker." As he gave the alias he had been living under for six years, it magically signed him into the hotel ledger and the maid passed him the key. He headed up the stairs towards room number four, which was where his name was placed in the book. Once he got settled and unpacked his things, he got to work setting up new security measures. He was back in the very city where every witch and wizard, except his wife, wanted to publically Avada Kedavra him.

When Draco was satisfied with his spell work he double-checked his glamor and headed out into London. It was strange being back in his home country. He felt like every move he made or word he spoke was being analyzed. He wondered when he had become so paranoid, but he knew it was simply because he was the son of Lucius Malfoy and the one that most people believed killed Dumbledore. So many lies and misconceptions about who he really was and it was all because of his damned blood.

His whole life had revolved around the topic of blood and bloodlines. _How macabre that my youth was saturated in blood._ Draco grew up hating Mudbloods who he had been taught had no right to magic, he despised Squibs who were Purebloods with no magic which proved their inferiority to his family. A noble family of Purebloods with strong magical traditions to the Dark, a family not afraid to show who they sided with…until it became inconvenient; a mistake his family had paid dearly for at the hands of the Dark Lord upon his return.

Shaking his head, he found a nice café and ordered some tea on the patio. As he considered the topic of bloodlines, he was reminded of the horrible things he said and did to Hermione during their school years. He still didn't understand how she had been able to forgive him for all the pain he had caused her.

Finding her would be easy. Draco only needed to find Harry Potter or Ron Weasley to find Hermione. This was one time he was grateful for the Golden Trio, he was pretty sure she would need both of her friends to put her back together again after he spoke to her. He hastily downed the last of his lukewarm tea, left a nice tip, and began his search for the Savior of the Wizarding World._ Sometimes, I really hate my life._

* * *

"Why do you do this to yourself, 'Mione? You know what they are going to say, the answer is always the same." She knew that Harry was only trying to reason with her about speaking to the Wizengamot, but he didn't know what was at stake. Her back was turned on her long-time friend and her shoulders were shaking with rage and desperation. The council had told her this would be the last time they would hear a plea for mercy on Draco Malfoy's behalf. This time she was not going to blow it. It was finally time for her secret weapon, but she wouldn't reveal it until the day of the hearing. Not even to her best friends.

"I do it, Harry, because someone has to. No one else had bothered to stand up for Draco, except for me, yet all of his other Death Eater cronies are living free lives again. Granted they are not without suspicion, but they are living their lives in the open. Where is the justice for the one boy who gave us information that saved the Order and allowed you to find the last Horcrux?" During her speech she had turned to face him and Harry saw the same determination in her chocolate eyes that was there every time they had this conversation. He knew she was right, but it was a lot harder to convince the windbags on the Wizengamot of the wisdom in her words.

He sighed and ran a hand through his eternally mussed hair. "Alright Hermione, you have my support." She gave a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes and nodded. He took that as his cue to leave and exited her office. Once Harry was gone and the door closed to afford her some privacy, she warded the room and cast a Silencing spell so no one could hear her cry.

Six years! Six years of wishing, wanting, hoping, aching, loving, hating, needing, screaming – six years of absolute hell. She wondered every day if he was still alive, if she succeeded would any of it even matter, what if he had moved on…she remembered how he made her promise to move on and be happy. She hadn't been able to, but what if he had?

Hermione felt for the ring on her left hand and took comfort in its existence. Her friends had never seen it because of the glamor that hid it not just from view, but even from touch to everyone except herself and the man who wore the matching band. She chuckled listlessly to think of all the times Ron or Harry had held her hand gently and never noticed it. No one except her husband knew she was married and there were times she had wanted nothing more than to scream that she was a Malfoy, but the time had never been right.

Taking a vial from her purse Hermione touched her wand to her temple and gently pulled a blue tendril of memory from her mind and placed it carefully inside. She shielded the vial against breakage, in case the unthinkable happened she didn't want to lose that sweet memory for good and placed it back in her purse. She touched up her blotchy face and Unwarded her office and removed the Silencing spell. Only a few more hours to this horrible day and then she'd be one day closer to turning the wizarding world on its ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been easy to track her down, but now that he was standing in the shadows across from her flat he was afraid he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan. Hermione had come home a half hour ago and he was watching her make dinner in the kitchen. She looked happy, adjusted, settled into a life without him – the way her life would have been if he had not disrupted it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _It's now or never, Malfoy. You didn't come out of hiding just to lose your nerve._

Pulling the hood of his cloak up he stepped into the building and walked up the stairs to the second landing. His quiet footfalls were further muffled by the decorative runner in the hallway and with a shaky breath he knocked on her door. He heard her feet coming his way and he gulped trying to maintain his composure. Then the door opened and he was met with the most beautiful woman in the world.

Hermione had finally figured out a charm that caused her hair to cascade like dark waves down her shoulders and her face was more chiseled as a young twenty-something. Looking into her chocolate eyes, so large and expressive in her fair face, Draco was drowning in their depths. Her brow furrowed slightly and she tilted her head, "Can I help you?"

Draco cleared his throat and with a mumbled incantation the glamor he wore fell away and he looked at Hermione, his wife, without his mask for the first time in six years. She swayed on her feet using the door frame for support, her large eyes even wider in her tiny face, and nodded imperceptibly. Once he crossed the threshold, he began to quickly ward the flat and cast a Silencing spell. Hermione roused herself and began to close all drapes and sealed her Floo for good measure – Harry and Ron were used to dropping by whenever they wanted, but not tonight.

When they were both satisfied with the protection measures they stared at each other across the living room. It had been so long since they had seen each other that words describing their feelings of loss and loneliness seemed insufficient. Hermione made the first move walking slowly, like a dream or a memory of a life long ago, until she was standing directly in front of him. He could feel her hot breath warming a small expanse of his chest, he could smell her shampoo, and Merlin, it was killing him not to just crush her tiny self against him and hold her until the world crashed down around them.

With a shaky hand she reached out and cupped his soft cheek. "Draco," she whispered, "it's really you. I thought…" They both understood what she left unsaid and he gave a small shake of his head. Hermione drank in the man in her living room. How many times had she dreamed and imagined this reunion? He had only grown more handsome and his noble air surrounded him like a cloak. The gray eyes were still piercing, his jaw was strong and masculine, and Hermione had to remind herself to breathe.

Twining her arms around his shoulders she leaned into him and without a thought Draco's own arms were snaking about her waist, pulling her flush against him. She was still a perfect fit in his arms and he could tell now with his arms above her hips that she had filled out just enough in all the right places. He suddenly felt wetness on his chest and realized that Hermione was crying, silent tears of his safe return, and his heart shattered anew. With an easy grace he scooped the woman into his arms and carried her over to the couch where they could sit and talk more easily.

"I'm sorry for crying on your shirt." She pulled away and wouldn't meet his eye. He was preparing what he should say next before this train wreck of emotions got worse. "Don't, Draco." Hermione stood and walked to the hearth with her back completely straight. In the back of his mind Draco told himself his mother would be pleased by such perfect posture.

"I know that you are not here for a happy reunion. Have you forgotten how well I can read you? You are either here to tell me to not bother with the Wizengamot and find some nice boring wizard and be happy, or that you plan on turning yourself in." She gave a disgusted snort. "Maybe both. I don't care what you have to say, you aren't turning yourself in and I'm still going through with the hearing."

Draco was surprised to hear his own voice after so many years when he answered. "You're right, Hermione, I'm not here for any happy reason, but I'm not going to turn myself in. I am here to say we can dissolve the bonds of our marriage and you can be free to love and marry again. I am never going to be allowed back into civilized society as Draco Malfoy, but I have managed to live a life of anonymity. It's not what I want and I know it's not what you want, but this…this is worse." He watched as she closed her eyes and unconsciously rubbed the band on her left hand.

"Hermione, you can't keep fighting for the world to accept me. I'm a bloody Malfoy and that is a blood taint that you and I can never wash off. No matter how I've lived my life since my defection it will not erase the stain of my father or what I did to you and everyone before."

"We were children! Adults cannot hold your actions as a child against you when you had been conditioned to only see the world a certain way! You eventually grew up, matured, and made your own decisions regarding our world. You even married the one woman guaranteed to tarnish the purity of the Malfoy line forever!" She was screaming at him, but not really at him, he knew. This was Hermione screaming at the entire wizarding world for being so pig-headed and only viewing Draco Malfoy as they wished to.

Her chest was heaving with anger and her tongue felt like lead with all the words that she had left unsaid over the years. Regaining her cool stance, she said, "I intend to tell them tomorrow. Won't they be shocked to hear that their lovely Ms. Granger has been Mrs. Malfoy all this time?" She laughed darkly.

Draco shot up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No! Hermione, you have no idea what they will do to you! What if they think you've been in league with me all these years? How will you be able to prove otherwise that even you have no idea where I've been living?" His throat closed as he tried to stop the tears pricking his eyes from falling. "Please, don't do this."

Her eyes were filled with tenderness and apologies. "I understand the risks, but it's the last shot I have to make them see you. The real you, not the Draco Malfoy they remember as a spoiled sixteen year old. If I pay for my admission, then so be it. You were right when you said this life without you was worse, Draco. I'd rather go to Azkaban where no one will think anything of my eventual madness, but ignoring the fact that I am your wife is driving me slowly mad and I can't hold on much more."

Draco's eyes widened in horror to hear her say such things. He roughly pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her body once more. The tears fell unchecked into her dark curls as he held the only thing that had mattered in his wretched life. There was no way he could let her do this, but there was no way he would be able to get through the Ministry with his glamor and he didn't have any Polyjuice with him. He hated to admit that he was too much of a coward to enter the Ministry and face immediate removal to Azkaban. What was left?

His breath caught when he felt her warm fingers lightly dancing across his stomach. She mumbled something, but he couldn't make out the words. He pulled back somewhat and she spoke again, "Make love to me, Draco. One last time." Her words were bittersweet; once they were words he had loved to hear and he had dreamed of their times together over the years, but the resignation in her words broke his soul.

Tenderly the heir of the Malfoy line met the full lips of his wife and tasted their shared tears as he carried her to the bedroom. If this really was going to be their final night, he would make it worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione rose before dawn and looked down at the sleeping man in her bed. Her husband, for life and eternity, as their vows had proclaimed and she was determined to find a way to keep Draco with her. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, his stern mouth was relaxed and his perfect hair was slightly mussed. He looked every bit the Pureblood god he was born to be.

She scribbled a note and then tiptoed out of the apartment to the hallway so she could Apparate. Standing in front of the Ministry, the guard gave a cursory examination of her wand and passed it back as she proceeded to her office. Hermione had never intended to join the Auror ranks, but after the war she thought it was the best way to track Draco and possibly save him from overly-enthusiastic Aurors bent on revenge. After the first couple of years though, she transferred to the administrative department to handle the Auror paperwork. The year of Horcrux hunting and then the actual war had been enough for Hermione and she felt more like herself surrounded by parchment.

Once in her office, she closed the door and pulled out her pensieve in the closet. Shrinking it slightly to fit in her pocket, she removed the vial from the day before and placed it in the same pocket. Today would be the day the world would know the truth and it gave her courage. She slowly sat down and remembered the night before. It had seemed like a dream to have Draco standing in front of her and then when he had taken them to bed and loved her it had healed some of the deep wounds in her soul. It would take time for the rest to heal, if they even had the opportunity to be a couple after today, but if they didn't she at least had her memories to sustain her.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she began to get ready for her early morning hearing. Pulling the clothing she had out of her bag, she did a quick cleansing spell and styled her hair in a half up-half down fashion, and began to dress. She wore black pants and an emerald green silk blouse with a low scoop neck to give her diamond drop necklace center stage. With steady hands she removed the charm hiding her wedding band and as a final touch she unlocked the top drawer of her desk. Taking the red velvet bag in the drawer, she opened it and felt the weight of the ring with the Malfoy crest and slid it onto the second finger of her right hand.

Taking a final look at herself in her office mirror, Hermione was pleased to see that she looked every bit a Malfoy as Narcissa used to. _Time to go. Chin up, Hermione, it's time the world knows who you really are._ Leaving her office, Hermione caught the stares of other early birds, but they wisely said nothing about her attire as she made her way to the Wizengamot. When she reached the damp, dark lower reaches of the Ministry it was to see Harry pacing in front of the door.

He turned when he heard her heels on the stone and she suppressed a smile at his dumbfounded expression. "H-Hermione? Why are you dressed in Slytherin colors? Don't you think you are taking this too far, I mean, they've heard all your arguments before. There is no need to antagonize them." He gulped at the folly his best friend was about to commit.

"No, Harry, they haven't heard everything, but today I intend to tell them. I will tell the world and they will see Draco the way I do or I will pay the price, if they don't. I'm tired of hiding behind half-truths."

Harry was completely confused, but he gasped when he saw the Malfoy crest on her hand when she pushed open the door. He couldn't say anything though as she had already barreled into the chamber and he followed with a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"Ms. Granger," began the Chairperson wearily, but then everyone stopped as they took in her attire and her defiant stance. Flustered and annoyed he demanded, "What is the meaning of this display, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione jerked her chin loftily and spoke with confidence. "It's Mrs. Malfoy. I will be addressed by my married name for the duration of this hearing and the Wizengamot will be interested to know that I have new evidence to submit for Draco Malfoy."

Absolute silence reigned in the chamber. Hermione just stood and waited, she had sufficiently shocked her audience and now they would know that blood meant nothing to Draco or to her.

"Married? A Malfoy? I'm not sure what you mean…" the Chairperson trailed off.

Hermione gave a tight smile that reminded Harry of a cobra before the strike. "I'm sure I don't have to explain the significance of a marriage ceremony or how two people consummate such a union, do I?" She smirked haughtily at everyone's obvious discomfort.

"Of course not, Ms – ummm, Mrs. Malfoy." The glare Hermione sent the speaker for the slip was icy.

"If you require proof, I have brought that with me. If you please?" She waved her hand before them as if asking for permission, but everyone knew that she was in control of this meeting. Reaching into her pocket she removed her pensieve and a vial of blue mist. Gasps and titters traveled through the people assembled. Harry sat transfixed.

She enlarged the pensieve slightly and then cast a spell Harry did not recognize that created a screen, almost as if he were sitting in a Muggle movie theater. Then it dawned on him, she was going to broadcast the memory on the screen so everyone could witness it at the same time. He took in the confused looks among the Wizengamot members and had to hold back his laughter.

With a nod from the Wizengamot, she poured the memory into the pensieve and it was the first time Harry saw her features soften. It didn't go unnoticed by the others, either. The room was washed in a bright light as the scene unfolded before their eyes. Harry recognized the sand dunes and beach that filled the screen as Shell Cottage. Footsteps were heard next to Hermione and then Draco Malfoy's face filled the screen.

"_Are you alright," he asked softly. He reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face. She didn't answer, so he spoke again, voice wavering. "I hate them, you know? They warped me, twisted my mind and beliefs to mirror their own. I used to believe it, there was no doubt, no question in my mind that what they said was true." He raked his fingers roughly through his hair._

_Hermione's seventeen year old voice filled the room. "What changed?"_

_Silver orbs sparkling with unshed tears turned to her. "You changed me. You saved me when most of the Order would love to kill me and you got to know me. At first I hated you and thought you were trying to catch me in a lie, prove me to be untrustworthy, but then I realized you aren't like that." He was whispering now. "I got to know Hermione, not the horrible things my family forced me to believe about you."_

_Hermione's youthful face gave the lonely boy a gentle smile. As they watched the sun set among the dunes, his hand reached out and took hers, causing the young girl to blush slightly._

The scene transitioned to another place. It was dark and the hallways were small and cramped. Grimmauld Place.

_Hermione was arguing with the Order to trust Draco's information. "He was right last time, wasn't he? We haven't heard from Snape in days, what if he's been compromised? We can't just rush in blindly and hope no one notices us!" She threw her hands up in frustration. _

_A younger Harry was sitting across the table from Draco, arms crossed and glaring daggers at the blond. Draco was sitting up straight, but not making eye contact with anyone. Almost imperceptibly, his long fingers brushed softly across Hermione's arm, calming her and deflating her at the same time. "Just do what you want," she huffed. "I don't care anymore. Excuse me." _

_She bolted for the door and only a moment later his arms were wrapped around her. They walked down a hallway into a room that was rarely used. The dust cloths covering the furniture were nearly gray instead of white. Hermione warded the door and cast a Silencing spell, while Draco Scourigified one of the cloths so they could sit._

_But she was too agitated to sit right now. She paced back and forth, grumbling to herself and Draco's lips quirked up. "Don't worry about them. They will be fine, no matter what asinine plan of action they choose to take."_

_Hands on her hips she stopped and looked him squarely in the eyes. "That's not the issue and you know it. Why don't they trust you? Haven't you proven yourself enough to them? Haven't you been cursed, cut, and exhausted like the rest of us?"_

_He took her hand and led her to the couch. "They only see what they want to see, Hermione. It's always been this way and it's not going to change just because my information was right last time. We were lucky I was right. I've been away from the Dark Lord long enough now that what I know could be too old to be of use. I'm not reliable on a lot of fronts right now." _

_She nodded sadly. "I know. I know! But that doesn't mean…" she took a deep breath. "I just want them to see the real Draco. He's sitting right there in the open, if only someone would see!" _

_Draco leaned his forehead against hers. "You see me and that's all I need. I l-love you, Hermione. I don't need Potter to see me the way you do." He chuckled at the idea. Hermione gave him one of her breathtaking smiles._

"_I love you, too, Draco and that's enough for now."_

Same location, different day. Harry recognized it as about a week before the final battle.

_Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing at the head of the table in the kitchen. "Tomorrow we must make our final preparations. We are running out of time now that we found out what the last Horcrux is and we must force his hand while we have the advantage." Heads bobbed in agreement around the room._

"_Everyone go to bed early tonight. You will need the rest." The members began to disperse, but Hermione hung back waiting for Kinglsey to finish making last minute plans with individuals. Finally, it was only Draco, Hermione, and Kingsley in the room. Draco Silenced the room and Hermione warded it from eavesdroppers, including Extendable Ears._

_Kingsley looked at them curiously. Draco broke the silence. "We need to ask you to do something for us, Kingsley, and you must swear never to speak of it."_

_The large man crossed his arms over his chest and squinted at them. "That depends on what you are asking me to do, of course." _

_Hermione nodded. "I know you know about our relationship." She indicated Draco and herself and went on at his curt nod of disapproval. "I don't care if you approve or not, Kingsley, but we want to be married. If we die during the battle, I want to be married to one the person who matters the most to me."_

_Draco took her hand and smiled down at his feisty Gryffindor. "As do I. This is no passing fling and I want to prove that I am a man worthy of Hermione." She smiled at him in triumph._

_Kingsley looked at the two stubborn youths before him and shook his head in resignation. "I hope I don't live to regret this. When do you want to do this?"_

"_Now."_

_He nodded again when they pulled simple gold bands from their pockets. _

"_Draco Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love, to cherish, in sickness and in health, for life and eternity?"_

"_I do."_

"_Hermione Granger, do you take this man to be your husband, to love, to cherish, in sickness and in health, for life and eternity?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then with the giving of rings I hereby seal your union and bind you to each other."_

_A flash of blue light shot from Kingsley's wand and formed a coil binding the two rings to each other and then it faded. "It's done. Congratulations, you two. Make the most of your time together." With a quick bow, he left the couple in the kitchen._

_They grinned happily at each other. Taking Hermione's hand he gently led her to one of the fireplaces in the house and grabbing a handful of Floo Powder he stepped in and called out – _

The screen went black. "Now see here, Mrs. Malfoy! Where did he go? Is that where he is in hiding?"

"No, he has not been to that place since we visited it almost seven years ago. But I want that memory to remain my own, if you don't mind."

Most of the people in attendance had the decency to look abashed. "Of course, forgive my abruptness." Someone cleared their throat and everyone was trying to figure out how to get the hearing back on track.

"I seem to remember that my purpose for coming before you was to exonerate my husband. As you can see, he was a help to the Order and he played a role similar to Severus Snape, who was given an honorary title after his death, was he not?" She paused and looked at the faces in the Wizengamot. Most could not meet her eyes, even Harry couldn't look at the accusations that swirled in her brown depths.

Taking a chance, Harry stood up from his sitting position. "Members of the Wizengamot, Hermione has come before you each and every year for six years, asking only for the same concessions to be made for Draco that were made for many of his conspirators. Today she revealed more about this man than any of us were privy to and with that evidence fresh in my mind, I see only one course of action. It is time to give Draco Malfoy the freedom to return to his wife and have a life that has been cruelly denied him. I hope that you agree." With a stiff bow he returned to his seat.

Hermione mouthed her thanks and her brown eyes looked more alive than he had seen in some time. Suddenly the door was flung open and a panting Draco Malfoy was standing in the room. She was at his side immediately, crying, touching, pleading with him to leave. The intimacy of her actions was breaking Harry's heart.

"Please, Draco, just go. Don't ruin this! Go, go, before they change their minds! Oh, gods, go, you stubborn fool!"

"No, Hermione. I abandoned you on the battlefield and I have lived with that regret every day for six years. If they condemn me to Azkaban, I will take the sentence with dignity, but I won't leave you alone again."

She slid down to the ground and sobbed. He knelt down and gently rocked her, whispering words of love and courage in her ear, trying to soothe his fragile witch. Once she had regained control, she nodded at something he said and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Draco brushed the last of the tears from her face and jerked his head towards the council members.

Holding hands, heads held high, they walked into the center of the chamber and waited. "Mr. Malfoy, it is good to see you alive." He nodded, but said nothing. "Well, in light of all that we have seen here today, I believe it is time to cast a vote. All in favor of conviction?" A few hands rose into the air. "All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges and returning all financial assets and legal property?" The majority of hands rose at this declaration.

"That concludes this session of the Wizengamot. Welcome home, Mr. Malfoy, take care of your wife and don't let me see her in here pleading your case ever again." With a flick of his robes the members of the council filed out of the chamber.

Harry looked at the Malfoys and then looked sharply away when he saw how passionately they were kissing each other. Clearing his throat, he gave them a couple of seconds to separate themselves, before he began walking their way. When he reached them, he stuck out his hand and Draco took it. "I'm sorry for being an ass. I hope you two are very happy together and I wish you the best." Draco smiled slightly and then Harry hugged Hermione. "I understand why you didn't tell me, 'Mione. I'm sorry it took you so long to bring him home. I'll see you later, okay?"

They watched Harry walk out the door and then packed up her pensieve and Hermione re-bottled the memories in her vial. She wanted to show Draco what she had shown the Wizengamot before she put them back where they truly belonged.

Hermione sent an office memo to her boss explaining that she would be taking some personal time from work before they took the Floo to her flat. Once there she and Draco took all day to show each other how much they cared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! **A/N:** Sorry for the serious delay on this story. I've been caught up with life that demanded my attention more than writing. Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy the ending. Thanks for following and favoriting the story guys, it means so much!

* * *

It took the wizarding world many months to adjust to the knowledge that Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, willingly married the Malfoy heir. The Daily Prophet seemed obsessed with their unlikely union – Rita Skeeter, in particular, followed them and documented their every move, always hinting that there was "trouble in paradise" or some such nonsense.

Molly Weasley was so upset by Hermione's choice of husband that she sent her a Howler telling her not to come visit the Burrow and according to other family members, she locked herself in the master bedroom for a couple of weeks. Ron was just as unwilling to hear them out and promptly quit helping George with the shop and moved to Romania to work with Charlie.

The adjustment period was rough on Hermione which led to arguments with Draco as he suggested letting her go, but she wouldn't hear of it. Eventually, the hurtful things bandied in the press as fact affected her less and less. She and Draco were able to focus on their marriage, at last. Even though they'd been married for six years there was a learning curve for the couple as they figured out how to live with someone else. Hermione discovered that Draco hated lasagna after she'd spent all day making it from scratch using her mother's recipe. Draco felt so guilty as she sobbed in frustration that he offered to pick up a Muggle pizza. When he returned he found Hermione sitting on a blanket in the living room with paper plates and a sheepish grin. The impromptu picnic was just one of the spontaneous moments in their marriage as they "dated" to re-learn about each other and discover new things.

Another year passed before the fervor regarding the Malfoy's dissipated entirely. Draco was no longer mobbed in Diagon Alley and he didn't feel the need to put up a personal Shield charm to run errands. Hermione transferred from the Aurors in the Ministry to the slower paced Research department and her stress level plummeted when her co-workers weren't glaring maliciously at her eight hours a day. Draco finally found a Potions Master willing to give him a chance with the glowing recommendation his previous boss Flooed internationally. He was quickly promoted to Master-in-Training and helped the shop's profits soar. They were the most in demand Potions shop in Diagon Alley.

Molly finally caved and apologized to Hermione profusely in person during a surprise visit only six months into her cold behavior. Hermione forgave the older witch, happy to have her complete family back, and with Molly's change of heart the rest of the Weasley clan followed suit and gave Draco a chance to prove his worth. Except for Ron – he never spoke to Hermione again and carefully arranged all of his trips home so he wouldn't run into the Malfoys.

Once things were most assuredly calmed down Draco took Hermione on a surprise honeymoon to Greece, knowing she'd appreciate the history and the stunning scenery equally. They documented the trip with hundreds of photos like any newly married couple – Delphi, the Acropolis, circular amphitheaters, pristine beaches, and exquisite mountain views. When the couple returned after two weeks in the Mediterranean they were sporting a healthy golden glow and radiant outlook on their life, at last.

A month later at the weekly Weasley get-together Harry and Ginny announced that they were expecting. Hermione smiled happily as she congratulated her best friends. "That's wonderful news! And it's quite amazing considering that I am, too!"

Draco choked on his lemonade requiring George to pat him on the back, rather too enthusiastically in Hermione's opinion, in order to re-open his airway. "How far along," he managed to croak.

"Six weeks. I went to a Healer for confirmation yesterday. We're going to be parents!" She ran happily into his arms and he laughed with his wife.

Harry held up his glass. "Congrats to you both. I propose a toast: to life without fear and the ability to start over - for everyone." Everyone smiled at his appropriate toast and raised their glasses in response.

"Hear, hear!"

Hermione snuggled into her husband's embrace and Draco hummed appreciatively. He never dared to hope that he and Hermione could have a future because it would have been too painful to life with if things had not worked out. Now, however, he was a free man with a fabulous career, openly married to the brightest witch in an age who was carrying his child. The heir to the Malfoy line – the one to finally remove the stain associated with the name. A Malfoy who would be raised to not care about bloodlines, instead taught to respect people and their magical abilities regardless of lineage. The Malfoy who would usher their family into a new era and Draco could not wait to see it.


End file.
